fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gautier Moreaux
Musical Theme: "Nightmarish Waltz" — Akira Yamaoka "I'm always waiting for you, L'Illustre." Moreaux shares little about his personal life and maintains an air of professionalism and stoicism. He tries to be friendly—he really does—except many often come away from him saying, "...there's just something off about that man." Moreaux walks softly and carries a gentle smile wherever he goes, forever at peace with his god, L'Illustre. In a sense, he can be described as something of a monk or a priest, devoted to the following of the Gaullian Storm God. Through this, he appears to have an intense obsession with the Gaullian Prince. His control over will is mostly subtle; he uses rituals that scarecly tap into it for divination, often relying more on the traditional Baltican ways of omens, augery, and sortilege. Chronomancy is a long-time favorite of his, and he has been known to instill ideas born of his chronomantic predictions in those he crosses paths with. For this ability, he was recruited by the Queen of Gaullia, Gabrielle St. Clair twenty years ago. He has been working for the Royal Family and aiding their administration with his prophecies for years. In his time working with them, Renard developed an intense hate for the man. Gautier reasons that it's because he's rained on the storm god's parades one too many times—"For the best, of course." Recently, he had been out of Gaullia on some personal business that he says aided him in his spiritual growth. He has returned to resume his duties for the Royal Family and foresees the Renard's succession into the position of King in the near future. Physical Profile Name: 'Gautier Moreaux '''Title: '''Diviner '''Age: '''41 (Born February 6th, Aquarius) '''Height: '''5'8" / 173cm '''Weight: '''152 lb / 69 kg '''Eye color: '''Green ("Turquoise") '''Facial Features: '''Stone-faced and silent, a brow that forever casts shadows on piercing, turquoise eyes. His lips are often tightly sealed but always hinting at some coy smile that fights to show through. Clean-cut and weathered, he is often described as somehow off-putting despite average looks. '''Makeup & Tattoos: ' He appears to have small symbols tattooed down his spine; some at the nape of his neck are often visible. They can be described as some kind of foreign lettering. He will not speak of how he came to get these or what they mean. 'Hair color: ' Black '''Hair Length: '''Short, curly, and well-kempt. '''Ornamentation: '''None '''Markings: '''A noticeable scar on his upper lip. Various ritualistic scarring on hands and arms for drawing blood. Some markings left over from blood letting. '''Flesh Tone: '''Fair '''Residence: '''Primary residence is unknown; currently residing in Gaullia's capital, Sainte Clair. '''Occupation: Prophet. Long-time favorite of Queen Gabrielle St. Clair. Military: '''None. '''Criminal Background: '''None. '''Pets: '''None.. '''Romance: '''None. '''Family: '''None. '''Sexual Orientation: Unknown. Persona: '''Moreaux is a quiet man; he keeps his thoughts to himself and speaks rarely unless first spoken to. His words are always thought out and precise. Moreaux keeps to himself and is known to disappear entirely when he suspects people are paying too much attention to him. Gautier Moreaux speaks gently and walks softly. '''Clothing: A long black suit with a matching coat. The insides of the coat are maroon. Equipment: '''None. '''Magic: '''Blades. '''Schooling: Unknown. '''Class: '''Diviner. Trivia *Long time acquaintance of the Gaullian Royal Family. Hated by Renard, loved by Queen Gabrielle. Leon and Jacques find him disconcerting, but don't know what to make of it. *Was in his early twenties when he came into the court of Gabrielle and worked for her as a diviner and a prophet. He guided her decisions and Renard's (who only followed these orders reluctantly) in deciding when and which countries to strike and overthrow. He is devoted to rebuilding the Gaullian Empire. *Has a soft spot for bananas. *Fiercely religious and loyal to the following of L'Illustre. Treats Renard with the utmost respect and devotion. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters